Dream Hunter
by DranzerGirl22
Summary: Everyone has a weakness. Dreams are when we're most vulnerable to attacks. What if someone has figured out how to attack you in your dreams? DISCONTINUED


OK, another new fic from yours truly

OK, another new fic from yours truly!! XP sorry! I had this idea way before a lot of my other ones were posted, it just went through many rewrites. And this version is the one I liked best! So here it is! P.s. Unlike most of my fics, THIS IS NOT AU!! Throws a party But, it has nothing to do with the actual plot, I made up the main bad guy, I might throw Aizen in later if I feel like it, but most likely not. And I will try my hardest to keep them in character. They might be a smidge out of character, but hey, no one's perfect!

**Summery: Everyone has a weakness. Dreams are when we're most vulnerable to attacks. What if someone has figured out how to attack you in your dreams? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Why would I write fics for it?? IDK, you can figure that out later.**

**Dreams**

**Chapter I**

**SakuraHaruno64**

It was a dark night. A strawberry blonde Vice captain stumbled out of a bar in the center of the Seireitei . She shivered as the cold night air surrounded her. The lieutenant was completely drunk, and did not know how to get back to her division. But she did know that if she did not return soon her captain would be furious with her. Though he was just a child, he was very strict. How long had she been gone? She did not know. She had lost all sense of time. All she knew was that when she left the sun was up, and now the moon had risen long ago.

She walked down some side streets. Most were dead ends. She frowned. Why was the Seireitei set up like a maze anyway? Maybe to confuse invaders? She thought it was to make her life miserable. She cursed the maze. Her captain would surly be furious with her. It was all thanks to the labyrinth-like landscaping of the Seireitei.

She walked down another street. Thankfully it was not a dead end. Little did she know of the dangers that lurked in the shadows.

She continued walking, but stopped when she heard whispers from behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. It must have been her drunkenness playing tricks on her clouded mind. She shrugged it off and continued to walk. After a few minutes she heard the whispering. She turned around, but again she saw nothing. She was too drunk to even care about it, and kept walking. Again she heard more whispering, only this time she under stood it. It was saying her name. Also she recognized the voice. She would never forget that voice. It was his voice. The man who saved her life. The same man who ripped her heart out by betraying her. He hurt her that. He was the reason why she woke up in the middle of the night crying. She would never forget him. She turned around. She was not prepared for what she would see. She saw Him. Ichimaru Gin. How could he be here? He betrayed her. He betrayed all of Soul Society! He went to serve Aizen Sosuke. He was loyal to Aizen now. He lived in Hueco Mundo. Yet he was here. Right in front of her. He stood three feet away from her. How could this be?

"Rangiku. Rangiku, come here." He said almost hypnotically. Her eyes started drooping, but she forced them open again. "Come on, I won' hurt ya.' He cooed in the same hypnotic voice.

"Why…How are…Why are you here? What about Aizen? How did you get into the Seireitei?" she asked confusion was evident in her voice. He placed his long boney finger to her lips.

"But, Ran, I thought ya'd be happy that I'm 'ere. I left Aizen." He cooed. She seemed to believe everything he was saying. "Come on, Ran, I wan' ta' show ya' somthin'." He explained then he took her hand in his and began to walk with her. She went willingly. He led her through many streets, and further away from the tenth division. He led her to the west gate to the Seireitei, he walked through it, but she halted, causing him to stop in confused.

"Gin, where are you taking me?" she asked confusedly.

"Don' worry 'bout it." He said evasively. She shrugged, and continued to walk with him. He led her into district one of Rukongai, but he did not stop. He continued until they were in the center of a forest.

"My captain's gonna be really mad!" she said worry evident in her shaky voice.

"Don' worry 'bout 'im. He's jus' a kid." He reassured. Rangiku had no idea where she was, but she trusted him completely.

She turned to face him, and gave him a hug, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Gin, I'm so glad you're back. It's been torture not seeing you for that long!" She cried. He started to stroke her back soothingly.

"I know how ya' feel. Its been th' same fer me too." He sympathized. He hugged her closer to him. A few minutes later she stopped crying. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and slowly pushed her away from his embrace. He opened his eye completely. She gazed into them for only a brief moment, but that was all it took. The next thing she knew she was falling into a never abyss of darkness. She fell limply to the ground. Gin slowly disappeared.

While she was asleep she felt the worst pain imaginable. She experienced the worst nightmare. But the nightmare never ended. In the morning she never awoke. She was stuck in the dark abyss.

In the morning a middle-aged man was walking in the woods with a woman and two kids. A boy and a girl. The kids were running around playing tag. The man and woman didn't seem to mind.

"That's not fair! You're faster than me!" the girl whined. The boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"So?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes, and began chasing him again. She tripped and fell over something. She got up to see what she had tripped over. It was a Soul Reaper. She screamed as loud as she could. The man, woman, and boy came running over to her. They were all as shocked as she was. How did the Soul Reaper get there?

"We have to inform the Seireitei about this." The woman said.

Author Note: Ok I'm done!! You hate me now. Next update is assassin, victims of love or…one that I haven't updated in a freakishly long time….The not so average life if Toushiro Hitsugaya. After one of those updates, I'll **Think** about updating from the inside just to make merciless ruby pissed off at me. Lol. Sorry.


End file.
